Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice 2
by dorylover
Summary: Next installment of Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice. Percy, Annabeth and the gang seem to have it made, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**So, next installment of the series. I suggest you read my first story, Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice. If you notice, I'm super creative with names lol. Well, hope you enjoy, and thanks to all those who submitted characters. I would've loved to put them all in the story, but I was way over the limit of I believe it was 4 characters I set for myself. Anywho…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**OMG HoH CAME OUT TODAY! **_**End of fangirling.**_

* * *

**Percy POV**

About two days later after the whole forming a new island plan and Annabeth is already frazzled. Take tonight for example. I walked into her room to wish her a good night and I found her sitting on the floor with blueprints and papers strewn around her. She was in the middle of all that chaos with her Daedalus laptop on her lap, blue delta sign glowing. She was tapping out a series of commands furiously, sometimes stopping to shake her head and growl in frustration; she would the erase the work and start over again, even more annoyed.

I knelt down next to her and placed my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

She jumped in surprise and grabbed my hand, flipping me over her head and slamming me down on top of the blueprints for one of Athena's shrines.

I groaned and looked up at her, upside down. "Geez Wise Girl. That hurt."

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Maybe that'll teach you not to sneak up on me."

I sat up and held my back, wincing in pain as my hand came into contact with my spine. "Says the girls with the hat of invisibility."

"That's different."

"Sure it is." I leaned forward and kissed her. When I pulled away, I looked around at the multitude of blueprints. "Gee Anna. Are you sure you have enough?"

"Haha." She retorted. "Very funny."

I grinned. "I'm just kidding." I picked one up at random and studied it. It was a draft for the new bathhouses. I remembered the few baths I had at the Roman camp and this looked like the same idea. Hundreds of jets, lots of steam, and temperature changing water that felt different to each person. Perfect. "Wow. This is… amazing."

She looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks. Though I can't seem to get the proportions right. And what do you think, silver accents or golden? Marble columns or some other type of stone. What do you think?"

I gazed at the drawing more intently. "Definitely golden. But seriously Anna." I placed both my hands on her shoulders. "You have got to stop these insane hours."

"But Perce-"

"Nope. I'm taking you out tomorrow. No excuses. These plans will just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Percy. This is super important. Chaos is counting on me. _Everyone_ is counting on me."

I sighed. "I think they also want you alive. Now be ready by ten tomorrow." I kissed her temple and stood up. Just as I neared the door, Chaos's face appeared on Annabeth's television.

"Hello! How are my favorite warriors?"

"Fine." Replied Annabeth, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "What do you need?"

Chaos looked a little startled. "Annabeth, are you sleeping at all? You look terrible!"

She glared at the screen. "Thanks. That's what every girl wants to hear."

He waved his hand and smiled. "Anyways, I have some news for you. In about a week or so, a group of my warriors and assassins are going to come and stay with you. Won't that be fun?"

"Tons." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" He beamed and then started to root for something off screen. Annabeth and I looked at each other as me could hear him shuffle paper and mutter a few choice curse words. Finally he reappeared, looking very annoyed. "Well, it seems as if my idiot assistant misplaced the names of those who were going to join you." He turned his head and yelled, "Myrtle! Where is that list!?" He turned back to us and shook his head and sighed. 'Good help is so hard to find these days. Anyways, good luck!" He waved and the image dissolved until it became black.

We looked at each other and started to laugh at Chaos's antics. Suddenly, there was a poof of white smoke and sitting in front of us was a scroll bound with a black ribbon. Annabeth leaned forward and opened the scroll, reading the names aloud:

Sapphire (Saffie)  
Becca (Bec)  
Jessie  
Arianne  
Cameron (Cam)  
Kelly  
Cole

She finished the list and looked up at me. "Well, not a bad group of people."

"Are you kidding!" I exclaimed. "Kelly's coming! Do you think she's bringing her Pegasus?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You and your obsession with horses."

I stuck out my tongue. "You're just jealous you can't talk to them. And besides, according to you, owls…" I paused, clasped my hands together and fluttered my eyelashes, and spoke in a horribly falsetto voice. "Are the best things in the world!"

She shoved me and I toppled over, laughing my butt off. "Be quiet! And yes, they are."

I straightened up and got to my feet. "Well, I'd love to stay Wise Girl, but I'm dead on my feet, so I'm going to bed."

She stood up and hugged me. "Night Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and closed her door. _Tomorrow was going to be amazing._

* * *

**Well, thoughts, comments, concerns, questions, general advice? Leave a review or PM me.**

**Love,  
dorylover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautifuls! Life's been nuts! I've had a couple of mental breakdowns, but it's all good! So, some wanted more Percabeth and I hope I delivered. I really tried! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

_**Has anyone finished HoH yet? I did. My friend is so jelly. She doesn't even have the book yet. Take that Arad! I really want the next one to come out! But alas, until next year.**_

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up early the next day and ran downstairs into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen, Sam was already in there eating French toast. She scooped up some syrup with a strip of toast and popped it into her mouth. She looked up and cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing up so early Punk?"

"I gotta get ready for a date with Annabeth."

She snorted. "Again? And I'm surprised that she agreed to go, I thought she was practically attached to her designs with super glue."

I waggled my eyebrows and gave her a crooked grin. "I have my secrets."

She gagged and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, ew. I don't even want to know." She finished off her breakfast and carried her plate over to the sink. "On to other topics, where are you taking little miss princess?"

"The island, should be fun right?"

"Sure punk. Why the island?"

"I figured it would be a scouting mission and a date."

She scrunched her eyebrows. "Scouting mission?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd take her around the island and look for a place for our new castle. Then we can have a picnic and do some other stuff."

"Wow, a scouting date. Real romantic Perce."

I threw an apple at her head. "Be quiet!"

She caught the apple and took a bite out of it. "Thanks Punk. Have a good day!" She waved and flashed out of the kitchen.

I started to work on the food I would bring with us: a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, potato salad and some fresh strawberries. While I was peeling the potatoes, Annabeth walked in rubbing her eyes. She stopped and looked at me confused. "What are you doing up so early?" She squinted at the clock on the microwave. "It's not even 8:00."

"I thought I'd get up early and prepare for our date." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "You ready for today?"

She yawned. "I just need coffee. And some food. Then I'll be ready to go."

I unlocked my arms from around her and snapped my fingers. On the table appeared a plate of eggs with crispy bacon and next to that was a steaming cup of coffee. "Enjoy." I told her while I bowed.

She kissed my cheek, whispered a thanks and sat down to eat.

I walked over to the counter and continued to prepare lunch.

**One hour later**

An hour later Annabeth and I made our way to the stables. I opened the barn doors and walked inside, Annabeth holding one hand and my other hand firmly grasping a picnic basket. We walked over to a stall that housed a rather disgruntled black Pegasus.

_Man this bites! I hate being locked up in this stupid prison! Darn centaur! I'd like to see him cooped up in this gods forsaken barn. If only boss were here. He'd bust me out._

I laughed at Blackjack's thoughts. "It sounds as though you think you're a prisoner."

He whinnied and stomped his hooves. _Well duh boss. Nice to see you. Wow, is that Annabeth? She looks good. Hey, have any sugar cubes?_

"I know Blackjack, and no I don't have any sugar cubes. I just need you to take Annabeth and me to the new island."

_Naturally you pick the best looking Pegasus._ He flipped his mane and nodded his head to the stall door. _All you need to do is open that door. Can't really fly well in here._

I nodded and let go of Annabeth's hand. I unlatched the door and stood back as Blackjack galloped out of the stall and out the barn. He spread his wings and took flight neighing in content. _Man boss, you do NOT know how long they kept me in there!_

I raced outside with Annabeth hot on my heels. Laughing I looked up and shouted, "Blackjack, you flying is terrific, but can you do it with Annabeth and I on your back?"

He huffed and set down a couple of feet from us. _Fine, hop on._

We climbed on and Annabeth held tight to me as Blackjack ascended into the sky and headed north.

**About 10 minutes later**

Blackjack set us down right in the middle of a meadow. It was quiet with a nice little brook running through a large grove of tree and the scent sweet smelling flowers filled the air.

Annabeth sighed. "How much do you want to bet that Persephone had a hand in this?"

"None, she probably did." I turned to Blackjack. "You can go graze or whatever. I'll call you when we want to head back."

He bobbed his head up and down and took flight, circling two or three times and heading off.

I took Annabeth's hand and we started at a nice pace to the left of our current spot. A couple minutes later, we reached a nice field that eventually backed up to the ocean. I let go of Annabeth's hand and ran to the beach, whooping and hollering. Annabeth came close behind, laughing as she ran. I set the picnic basket down and tumbled into the ocean.

"You are nuts Seaweed brain." She giggled.

I sat up, the waves lapping on my back. "That's why you love me so much right?"

"You're right on that." She bent down and started to unpack the basket. "Mind if I set up lunch here?"

"Nope, go ahead. I think I'll splash around a little more." I waved to her and sank below the surface. Almost immediately, a cloud of sea creatures swarmed around me bumping and nuzzling me. A hippocampus jumped into my arms and started mooing. I tickled its belly and greeted the other creatures. From above, I heard Annabeth calling my name, so I willed the water to propel me to the surface. I popped out of the water a couple feet from her, still holding the baby hippocampus.

"Hey Anna, are we good for lunch?"

She turned and stopped the mewling lump in my arms. "Percy, where did this come from? And to answer your question, yes; lunch is ready." She reached out and started to scratch the baby on its belly.

"Great, and to answer _your_ question, it just jumped into my arms as soon as I was underneath." I snapped my fingers and a kiddie pool filled with water appeared next to the picnic blanket. I slid the hippocampus into the pool and sat down on the blanket and held out a hand to Annabeth. She took it and I pulled her down next to me. Picking up a sandwich, I broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth.

She looked at me with surprise. After she swallowed she exclaimed, "This is really good Percy! Did you make this?"

"After more than 300 years of dating, you still didn't know that I can cook? That hurts." I held my hand over my heart and pretended to be hurt. "You wound me deep Anna."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Well, you continue to surprise me." She spooned a large amount of potato salad onto a plate and sat back. "So Perce, about the island…"

I groaned. "Can we not spend every waking moment talking about the building of the island?"

She placed her plate to one side and snuggled closer. "Well, I was thinking of having the castle right here; really close to the ocean."

I kissed her cheek. "You really are the best girlfriend."

She smiled. "Oh and Percy? One more thing you should know. Zeus and Athena came to me last night after you left."

I looked at her in confusion. "About what?"

"They wanted me to come back to Olympus and do some designing there."

"So what's the issue? You can do both."

"I'm glad you have faith in me, but they want me to stay, permanently."

I lost my breath for a moment. I swallowed down a lump that formed in my throat. "That's… great. If you want to you can stay."

She shook her head. "I can see that just by saying that, it hurt you. Which is exactly why I turned them both down. And Zeus is now wanting to blast me with lightning."

"You… turned down that offer? But, that's your life's dream! To design stuff that lasts forever, or at least a couple millennium. Whichever one comes first."

"I know, but it's not what you want. And to be honest, this whole designing an island is a lot more work than I thought. Fighting a titan is easier."

I laughed. "Are you sure you want to do this? That was a once in a life time opportunity you just turned down."

She nodded. "I'm sure."

I leaned in to kiss her, but just then, the waves opened up and so did the sky. Athena flew down from Olympus and dad emerged from the sea.

I looked up and internally groaned. "Hey dad, Lady Athena."

Poseidon kneeled, set down his trident and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you son. Hello Annabeth. Oh, it that a ham sandwich?" He released me and grabbed the food, taking a large mite out of it and sighing contentedly. Athena, on the other hand acted a little less friendly. She gave a tight-lipped smile to Annabeth and nodded in my direction. Waving her wand, she summoned a stern looking chair and sat down.

"So dad, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what are you doing here? And how did you find us?"

Swallowing his bite of sandwich, dad answered, "Well, I felt a bunch of sea creatures concentrated in one area. I used a little bit of brain power and figured it must have been you."

Athena scoffed. "You, use brain power. I'm surprised you have enough brain cells to run together."

_We don't fight like that right?_ I asked Annabeth telepathically.

_No, you're too smart to do that._

_So you admit I'm smart?_

_Yes, Seaweed Brain, to an extent, you are very smart._

I kissed her and we turned to our parents and watched them continue to argue. I decided to break it up. "Guys! Enough, you guys fight too much! Can you please just make up and get along?"

Poseidon shrugged. "I'd be willing to give it a try."

"I shall give it some thought." Athena nodded at all of us and vanished in a flash of soft grey light.

Dad embraced me and stood up. "I too must go son. And one last thing. After you left, your mother was given immortality by my suggestion. Currently, I believe that she's very nervous about your well-being and I think it would be wise for you to go visit her. Plus, you might catch her on baking day. Those cookies are to die for." The corners of his eyes crinkled. "And now I must be off. Those sea deities that were on Circe's side completely polluted my ocean! All the nymphs and deities are being so annoying, all day complaining and complaining. I'm getting sick of it! And remember what I said about your mother." He winked and disappeared, intensifying the smell of the sea that was already there.

I looked at Annabeth and giggled. "Our parents are so messed up."

"So true. Now where were we?" I leaned in and we resumed that kiss.

* * *

**So, any thought you'd like to share? Comments, concerns, questions, advice? Leave me a PM or a review.**

**Hope you're well!  
Love always,  
dorylover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hi! I am so happy. I got an A on my test! Yay me. So yeah, been busy. Sorry, I got a life. Ha, no I don't. Well, I'm tired and can't type anymore. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and the wing idea comes from the story **_**Everlasting Promises**_** by Starblade176.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Since Annabeth and I spent pretty much all day and night on the beach, we arrived late to the cabin. When we entered the living room and turned on the lights, we found a sticky note attached to the television.

_Percy and Annabeth-  
Hope your day was well. Please don't contaminate the beach with all that mushy stuff. Thanks! Also, your other people will be joining you tomorrow I'd say around 10:00 in the morning. Best of luck to you. The cabin will under construction about an hour later and should be done around lunch time.  
-Chaos_

I finished the note and turned to Annabeth. "Well this should be good." I kissed her goodnight and headed up the stairs and into my room. I leaped across the room and landed in bed, not bothering to take any of my clothes off. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

**The Next Day**

I was shaken awake early the next morning. I sat up reluctantly, rubbing my eyes. "What the-"

"Oh hush Seaweed brain. You'll be thanking me for this later." My fuzzy vision cleared just enough to allow me to see my girlfriend, sitting on the edge of my bed looking extremely annoyed.

"Doubt it." I muttered.

She huffed and slid off the bed to open the curtains. I squinted as the bright sunlight shone through the window. _Curse you Apollo!_

"Come on Seaweed Brain, time to get up!" She leaned down and kissed me. Just as I was getting into it, she pulled away and pulled back to the open doorway.

I whined. "No fair."

"More where that came from Perce. Now get dressed and come downstairs." She closed the door.

I flopped back on the bed and sighed heavily. Deciding it was not a good idea to keep Annabeth waiting, I stumbled out of bed and into my clothes. I went downstairs and found a piping hot plate of bacon and eggs waiting for me. I sat down across from Henry who was eating a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal.

"Morning Percy." Chirped Henry. "How are you?"

I glared teasingly up at Annabeth and replied, "Not bad, was woken up rudely though."

"Oh, okay!" He turned his attention back to his cereal.

I dug into my eggs. "What's the plan for today?" I asked Annabeth around a mouthful of bacon.

"We're going to get new people today. Remember Perce?"

I didn't. "Uh, sure." I gave her a lopsided grin. What time are they supposed to come?"

"Around 10." Said Henry. "I heard that Jessie's coming! How much do you think I can annoy him?"

Annabeth gave him a warning look. "Don't Henry. You don't want Jessie after you as well as James."

He pouted. "Fine. Whatever."

I snickered and finished the last of my eggs. I snapped my fingers and the plate disappeared in a puff of white smoke. I stood up and walked over to the sink to wash my hands. I slipped an arm around Annabeth's waist. Looking at my wristwatch, I gasped. "Annabeth! It's almost 10! Time to go!" I grasped her wrist and ran out of the cabin and towards the direction of the Dining Pavilion.

We made it to the pavilion, out of breath and red- faced. Thalia came up to us and smirked.

"Late are we?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "We are not late. We're just a tad behind schedule."

She opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, a glowing black portal with red around the edge appeared near the head table where Chiron usually ate. Out stepped our soldiers one by one. They lined up along the front of the table and when the last person was finally through, the portal closed.

"Holy Hades!" Thalia exclaimed. "What just happened?" As she said those words, campers, satyrs, nymphs and Chiron ran or galloped up to us and our soldiers gaping in awe.

Chiron broke the silence. "Well, Percy. Would you be so kind as to explain this to us?"

I stepped towards the first girl. She was around 5'7" and had curly brown hair, greenish grey eyes and tan colored skin. "This is Sapphire or Saffie. Her parent is Hyperion." She inclined her head to the campers and bowed her head to Chiron. "It's a pleasure to be here." She said.

I move to the next soldier. She was short and had black hair and greenish blue gold eyes with a light tan. "This is Becca. She's a daughter of Tethys."

I pointed at the next guy. "This is Jessie, a son of Moros. Don't touch his Mohawk or you may end up terribly injured."

"This is Arianne." I gestured towards the girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair. "She's a daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Magic."

I moved towards the end of the line and slung an arm around a girl with light green eyes and black hair and a boy with spikey blond hair and navy eyes. "This is Kelly and Cam. Cam is a son of Zeus and Kelly is a daughter of Poseidon." They both smiled, but I could feel them tense up, nervous to be in a camp that pretty much thought they should've never been born.

"Our last warrior is Cole. He's a son of Aeolus and Cole?" I motioned to his and he sighed. He gazed around at the crowd and then turned to me. He glared and rolled his eyes. He unfurled his wings to the shock and amazement to the campers. He folded his wings back up and they made a _shlick _sound.

I unwound my arms from Kelly and Cam and stepped between and addressed the campers. "Now I know that some of these people-" I motioned to the warriors behind me and continued, "are sons or daughters of titans or a child of one of the Big Three. If anyone tries to harm anyone of us, you will be dealt with severely. We are here to help you, not to fight with you. Consider this a warning." I turned back to my troops and asked, "Don't you guys have any equipment?"

Jessie spoke up. "Yeah. I can carry it. You guys go ahead."

"Okay, as long as you're sure."

He nodded, so I took Annabeth's hand and started the walk to the arena and the troops followed me.

**Jessie POV**

I sighed and picked up the large box that was deposited by Chaos near the end of the table. I started the long walk from the eating area towards the place where Percy and Annabeth were heading. I was looking down and so unaware of my surroundings that I knocked down a female camper. She was petite had black eyes and hair.

She stood up angrily and brushed off her black jeans. "Look where you're going clumsy!"

I looked up at her. "Sorry." I muttered. I leaned forward and started to pick up weapons and other supplies that had fallen out of the now open box.

She leaned down and picked up a knife. "I should keep this as an apology for you knowing me down." She flipped the knife, having it spin is the air a couple times and catching it perfectly with the handle.

"And if I want it back?"

"Hm, I'll have to think of a few of tasks for you. Task number one: Guess my name." She pocketed the knife and walked away, towards a ring of cabins.

I rubbed the base of my neck and pondered that girl. _Who is she? _I thought.

* * *

**Merr another chapter down. Recognize your character? Comments, questions, concerns, general issues? Leave me a PM or review.**

**Love always,  
dorylover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, yay? Sorry it's kinda short, not my issue? I don't even know whats happening. I think I'm officially nuts. Before I go completely nuts, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

**Special thanks to Zackman54 who gave me the idea for this chapter. And math is my worst subject. DARN YOU TRIG!**

**And who **_**is **_**this mystery girl. No it's not Clarisse, by the way. Don't you dare tell Zack! **

* * *

**Mysterious Girl's POV**

After my brief run-in with that strange Chaos guy, I sprinted up the path that led to my cabin. Since we had free time right now, I decided to be lazy and not practice fighting with my cabin mates. I mean hey, I'm the best fighter in our cabin. I plopped down on my bunk and opened a magazine. Half way through the magazine, I stopped reading, let go of it, and let it fall to the ground. I took the knife from my belt and examined it. It was mainly gold with a stripe of celestial bronze running up and down the length of the blade. There was another stripe of some other type of metal on either side of the bronze that I couldn't identify. I was still observing the knife when my sibling came in out of breath and bruised up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the arena?"

"Nope." I sat up and examined her. "Miranda, what happened to you?"

"There was a friendly disagreement between me and Zack. I thought that knifes were better, but you know Zack, never quitting with him sword enthusiasm." She sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed dramatically.

I had no idea how to respond to that. "I- uh- am sorry?"

She waved her hand. "Doesn't matter, it's okay." She caught sight of the knife. Pointing to it, she asked, "Where'd that come from?"

"That Chaos dude with the Mohawk ran into me and knocked me down, so I took this knife as his apology."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Whatever works for you sis." She got off my bed and started to rummage through her trunk. Pulling out a thermos of nectar, she drank a little and sighed as the strength came back to her body and the bruises on her arms and face faded a little. She replaced the cap on the thermos and threw it back into the trunk. Waving, she said "See you later," and exited the cabin.

I flopped back on the bed and continued to examine the knife and turned my thoughts to that idiotic boy that ran me over.

**Percy POV**

I was gently sparring with Kelly, lightly splashing her with water every time she messed her footwork up. She would then laugh and summon more water against me. This was all well and good until Jessie decided to walk into one of Kelly's water balls.

He shook the water out of his soggy Mohawk and glared at Kelly. "Do you know how long it takes to style this!?" He yelled.

"About a minute. I timed you."

He rolled his eyes and set down the crate filled with shrunken practice dummies and assorted practice weapons. Kelly walked over to him and touched him shoulder, evaporating all the excess water from his Mohawk and leaving it dry. "Thanks Kelly."

"No problem," she turned to me. "Hey Perce, when do the pets come in."

"Soon, Chaos said-" I was cut off by a large portal appearing near the water cooler.

Out stepped a golden dragon that promptly went over to Bec and started to lick her face with her rough tongue. "Easy Sunspark." The dragon whimpered, but stopped the licking. Then came a large red Pegasus that started galloping around the arena as fast, of faster than Arion. Then came a silver wolf that trotted over to Arianne and curled around her feet. Another Pegasus came trotting out with an eagle on its back. Each pet went over to their respective owner and attacked them with love. After the last animal came through, the portal closed.

A note appeared out of thin air and floated to the ground. I picked it up and read:

_Dear Percy,  
I just couldn't take it. The animals were driving me nuts! I hope their owners are happy now. Also, the renovations are done to the cabin, enjoy!_

_-Chaos_

I took the note over to Annabeth who read it and nodded. I glanced around and saw happiness from everyone, everyone except Jessie.

He was rooting around in the dirt and grass around where the portal was. He was muttering a couple of curse words at Chaos. I walked over to him and squatted down.

"Looking for something?"

"Oh very funny Perce. Help me find it will you?"

I sighed and rotted around in the dirt finding nothing. "Dude, maybe it's not here. We can ask Chaos later."

Jessie shook his head and continued to search. After a couple minutes, he gave a triumphant whoop and held up a silver and black ring. "Found it! And you doubted me."

"Believe what you want man. But are you sure that's the right ring?"

"Let's find out." He stood up and brushed off his jeans. He threw the ring on the ground and shouted, "Oblivion, serve me." Out of the ring came a black, five foot tall hyena with a silver and grey collar. He bounded over to Jessie's side and growled, daring anyone to come near his master.

I leaned down and picked up the ring. "Catch!" I threw the ring at Jessie who caught it and put it on.

"Thanks." He leaned down and scratched Oblivion behind the ear and walked away towards the direction of the arena exit.

"Where are you going!?"

"To clear my head!"

I let him go and walked back over to Annabeth. Whispering in her ear, I said "I guess it's a good thing we're expanding the camp."

"This is going to take so much work! I'll have to completely redo the castle!"

I was nervous about asking her out for another date. I mean, Annabeth is a workaholic and lately she almost never takes time out for a date of to hang out. I decided to risk it. "Hey Annabeth? Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

She looked thoughtful. "Hm, I do have a lot of work to do…" My hopes sank. "But I can do tomorrow." She kissed me. "Definitely."

_BEST DAY EVER! _I thought.

* * *

**Did you like? Leave all comments, concerns, and questions in the review section. And any general advice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hi there! Man I felt crappy yesterday. Is anyone else sick? Curse fall! Remember to read the A/N at the bottom. VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready for the day. I slid out of bed and walked to my newly renovated room. Chaos had installed a small, gurgling fountain in the corner of the room. Next to the fountain was a small bowl containing a couple of Drachmas. I took one and willed the water to make a fine mist. I threw the coin into the mist and chanted, Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Poseidon, most likely under the sea. The mist shimmered and dad's face appeared.

He was sitting on his throne, looking intently at a scroll and shaking his head, poking at the piece of paper occasionally, muttering things under his breath.

"Hey dad!" I yelled.

He jumped in his seat and looked around. He spotted me and smiled. "Percy, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

He cleared his throat. "So, what do you need my boy?"

"I was wondering if I could take Annabeth under the sea for a date." I held by breath, waiting for the answer.

Dad sat back and pondered the question for a couple minutes. Finally he leaned forward and smiled. "I don't see why not." I shook his finger at me and glared playfully at me. "I just don't want to see any grandkids for a while."

I laughed. "We'll try dad."

I sighed. "Well I suppose that's the best I can hope for. Shall I expect to see you and Ms. Chase soon?"

"Yep. See you soon dad."

He leaned closer to the message and whispered, "Hurry Percy, we're about to serve pancakes here. They're seaweed shaped." He clapped his hands to together and giggled. His eyes widened when he realized the IM was still going. He waved and slashed through the message.

I chortled at my dad's antics. I stood up and padded across the hallway to Annabeth's room and knocked quietly. "Annabeth, can I come in?"

"I suppose so." Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door and stepped back to let me enter.

I walked in to find it exactly the way it was a couple nights ago, except messier. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at her. "Anna, didn't I tell you to work less?"

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect."

I walked over to her and embraced her, stroking her hair. "And it will, but first, get dressed. It's date time."

She nodded and snapped her fingers

She nodded and snapped her fingers, flashing on some jeans and a silver top with an owl on it. She sat down and pulled on her shoes. Standing up, she walked over and looped her arm through mine. "Ready."

I kissed her temple and transported us under the water fashioning a bubble around Annabeth as I did. We ended up in the dining room just as the mermen were bringing out the pancakes. I looked around and spotted dad sitting at the head of the table. He swam over to us and touched Annabeth's shoulder, removing her bubble. She looked panicked for a moment, but Poseidon smiled reassuringly at her and told her, "Breathe."

She took a tentative breath and smiled at dad. "Thank you Lord Poseidon."

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Think nothing of it. Now come, let's have some breakfast."

**Touring the palace, after breakfast**

"And here is the collection of books on seahorses." He said, motioning to a large mahogany bookshelf.

From somewhere in the library, a women's voice called, "Poseidon, I do believe some of these facts are wrong. A shadowed appeared and then a women rounded the corner. She had long, glossy black hair and stormy grey eyes. She had her nose buried in the book and looked up when she was in front of my dad. "Ah there you are." She spotted Annabeth and me, startled to see us there. "Children, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Annabeth retorted.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "We've uh… decided to put aside out differences after many millenniums fighting." He looked at us, trying to gauge our reactions.

I smiled. "Well, as long as you're happy dad." I turned to Annabeth's mom and asked her, "May I talk to you privately Lady Athena?"

She nodded and we stepped into a little reading nook off the main library.

I looked around, nervous. Finally, I steeled my nerves. "Lady Athena, I would like permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

She looked flabbergasted. "Perseus, I thought this was just a date."

"Don't worry, it is. I just wanted to get you permission before I actually propose."

She nodded in understanding. "I would like to know one thing; why ask for my permission?"

"Because I thought it would be respectful to ask you. And personally, I don't want to end up as a pile of ash."

"Wise thinking young Perseus. I give you my blessing. Now, I do believe that my daughter and fish face are waiting for us. And, I do think it wise to ask her father as well."

"He's alive?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, he's immortal and lives next to your mother and step- father. I thought it might be a nice present for Annabeth, but alas. In all her years of godhood, she never knew he was still alive. Please tell her, it would mean the world to him."

I nodded. "I will Lady Athena."

"Thank you Percy." She gripped my arm and led me back out towards my girlfriend and my dad.

I held out my hand to Annabeth and she took it. "Dad, I'm going to show her what's outside the palace, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is son! You should show her the baby dolphins that were born yesterday. They're so cute!" He lost his train of thought as he thought of the dolphins. Athena snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello! Olympus to Poseidon!" **(I so don't own this phrase. I don't know who does, but I read it and felt like it was perfect, so kudos and credit to whoever wrote it first)**

Dad looked up dreamily. "Yes, yes. The dolphins have a nice day."

Annabeth's mom groaned. "He's not normally like this. And Percy, before you venture out, I suggest you take a quick pass by the forges. Your brother is very anxious to see you."

"I will Lady Athena." I was almost out the door when she called out to me.

"And Percy, remember what I told you."

I looked back and nodded. "I remember. And thank you."

As Annabeth and I walked down the brightly lit hallway she turned to me with a questioning gaze. "Percy, what was mom talking about?"

"Oh, right. Your mom wanted to tell me that your dad is alive and really wants to see you."

"My dad? But how?"

"Well, apparently your mother thought it would be a nice surprise for you, so she made him immortal. But you never found out so he's been alone for alone for a long time. Also, your mother would like you to visit him."

She laid her head on my shoulder as we kept walking. "I guess I'll visit him. Will you visit your mother and Paul like your dad wanted?"

I grinned. "Well, I can never pass up an opportunity for some cookies now can I?"

"You never could."

We reached the end of the long hallway and heard the noise of thousands of hammers striking the surface of anvils. I pushed open the door and immediately was blasted with the harsh heat from the furnaces in the room. A large Cyclops swam over and bowed.

"My Lord Perseus. What an honor it is to finally meet you. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to visit my brother, Tyson. Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, Tyson. What a skilled worker, he motioned to a corner. "There he is. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you as well…"

"Calamochnus. It means 'sea foam' in Latin. I bid you well Lord." He bowed low and returned to peering over his workers shoulders and giving them instructions.

I took Annabeth's hand and we twisted our way through the maze of fire and anvils. We reached Tyson as he was finishing up a sword. He stuck the metal out a window, the metal instantly cooling as it hit the cool ocean water. He then took a piece of celestial bronze out from under his anvil and swung the sword down, cutting the bronze in half like it was made of butter. He examined the two pieces and shook his head, muttering to himself. He reached over and picked up his hammer, hammering a microscopic flaw in the blade.

"TYSON!" I yelled over the pounding of his hammer.

He looked up and smiled a toothy grin. "BROTHER!" He dropped his hammer with a loud thump and ran to give me a bone crushing hug.

I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me. "Nice to see you Tyson. How's Rainbow?"

"Fish pony is fine. Eats lots of peanut butter sandwiches. Annabeth! You're here!"

She gave his a gentle hug. "How are you Tyson?"

"Tyson is good. Hard worker." He gestured to the large pile of swords behind him, each engraved with his name near the hilt.

"Wow, that's a lot Tyson. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk after the war against Circe. Did hitting the tree hurt?"

"No, tree was more damaged than me. But I hit my head on a rock. Knocked me out. Big ouchie on the head. But Tyson is fine now!" He gave me another grin.

I patted him on the arm. "It was great to see you again big guy. I'll try and visit again soon."

"Okay! Daddy would like that." His look of happiness faded and turned to sadness. "Don't leave me again brother. Missed you like crazy."

"Me too. I'll try not to do it again."

He brightened. "Okay!"

Calamochnus shouted at Tyson to get back to work. Tyson gulped. "Must get back to work. I shall see you soon."

I gave him one last hug and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, teleporting us to the Palace courtyard.

I unwound my arm from her waist and took her hand, leading her out the courtyard and to the ocean beyond.

**Back at camp, Jessie's POV**

I was close to the top of the bleachers, surveying the campers training. Mixed in between the campers were my friends. Bec, her diamond studded knife out and blocking strikes from Cam's 3 foot long bronze sword. Arianne and Rebekah were showing the Apollo campers some moves with their bows. Kelly and Cole were demonstrating some basic moves to the younger campers, while James was chasing Henry around yelling at him to return his belt of throwing knives.

I was chuckling to myself when I sensed someone behind me with a knife drawn. I reached behind me and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the bleacher seats one row below me. I hopped down and drew one of my swords. A three and a half foot long sword appeared in my hands. The blade was pure black, Stygian Iron. Around the entire edge of the blade was a thin layer of Stygian Ice. Unlike normal Stygian Ice, this ice was unbreakable. Forged in the River Styx, it causes great pain to anyone who touches it, except for me.

I held the sword inches from the boy's throat. "Why did you attempt to kill me?"

"Made my brother disappear." He choked out.

The whole arena grew quiet and stared up at us. Even Henry stopped running which gave James time to snatch his belt back and fasten in around his waist with a hard glare at Henry. "I would feel no remorse for killing you, but I will leave the decision up to my commander."

"Fine, where is he?"

"Currently, he is, shall I say, preoccupied. I motioned for Sam and James to join me. They grasped the boy firmly under the arms and dragged him back to our cabin.

"Get back to training!" I yelled to the campers still in the arena. I sat down heavily and sighed. Rebekah climbed up the steps and made her way over to me. Sitting down she grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay Jessie." She leaned in, and whispered the next part so only I could hear it. "And I know you. You would feel guilt if you killed that boy."

"You know me too well."

She smiled. "Just remember, try not to kill anyone. The paperwork is horrendous." She kissed my cheek and stood up. "Also, nice job handling it. You know how much Percy loves to deal out punishment."

"Thanks. Took all my self-control not to vaporize him on the spot."

"You did good." **(Anyone know who says this? Hint: Youtube. Post guesses in the reviews.)**

She hopped down from bench to bench until she reached the bottom, joining the Apollo campers and continued to show them different bow techniques.

I looked around and pondered a question. _If one boy blames us for Jerome running away, how many others feel the same?_

* * *

**Are you happy now Allen? Never mind, you're never happy with the amount of fluff I put in. To my other readers, a contest, the first person who get the answer right gets, hmm. A one-shot. If you win, I'll PM and we'll go from there. Good luck! Also, I'm looking for a specific person, so yeah. I hope this isn't confusing and again, GL!**

**Review with comments, questions, and general complaints.**

**Love always,  
dorylover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, daily updating is so not working. Oh well. I shoot for a week. So, bad news first. My friend decided to introduce me to this writing thing where you write 50,000 words and then have it judged. Maybe some of you guys have heard of it. Fun right? Well to write it, from scratch, would take forever, so I may/may not be updating this month. I can try, but no promises.**

**On another note, congrats to Annabeth Weasley Fowl who got the answer right! It was Skydoesminecraft. Does no one check out my profile? So yeah, there's that.**

**Happy late Halloween. What is it November already? A Dory does love her some candy. Especially chocolate. Man I'm going to get fat!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Maybe one day.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up the next morning to the tapping of an owl at my window. I started to sit up when I found a sleeping Annabeth, her head next to mine. I kissed her forehead and she yawned, sitting up. She sat up and looked around confused.

"Percy, what am I doing here?"

I shrugged and slid from the bed. "We got in so late last night that I had to carry you up the stairs. I then didn't feel like carrying you to your room, so I put you in here. Hope you don't mind."

She folded her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "No, it's fine." She glanced at the clock. "Well, we have the whole day in front of us. What do you want to do?"

I opened the window and a grey owl hopped into the room. The bird dropped a note and took off through the still open window. I closed the window and picked up the note. I read it, my dyslexia making it hard.

_Dear Perseus and Annabeth,_

_We (Poseidon and Athena) would like to spend the day with you and catch up. Please meet us in Belmont State Park around noon. We will provide the food._

_Signed,_

_Athena and Poseidon_

I read it over twice and handed it to my girlfriend. "Looks like we have something to do today after all, Wise Girl."

**Belmont State Park**

I teleported Annabeth and I to the park and took her hand. Looking around, I tried to catch a glimpse of our parents.

Annabeth was the first to spot them. "Over there." She said, pointing. I looked and saw them; a stern looking woman with long black hair in jeans and a simple grey shirt and a guy in a Hawaiian print shirt, Bermuda shorts and smile crinkles around his eyes. Athena was scratching an owl on the head and dad was on his ipad, tapping the screen furiously and shaking his head.

I walked over to them and cleared my throat. "Uh, we're here."

Athena looked up from the hooting owl. "Ah, Annabeth, Perseus." She jabbed an elbow into my dad's side.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey son! Have you seen the pollution in this lake?" He gestured angrily to the lake behind him. "Darn humans, they think they can do whatever they want!" He focused his attention back to the ipad.

Athena sighed in exasperation. "Men, not good for anything."

Annabeth wrapped both her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Oh I don't know. Some of them are rather nice. You approve of Perseus don't you mom?"

Athena allowed a small smile. "I suppose young Perseus is one of a kind. Though, break my daughter's heart and you'll be sorry." She gazed at me with her steely grey eyes.

I remember back all those years ago when Athena burned the front of my shirt for thinking about involving her daughter in something dangerous. I could only imagine what she would do if I actually hurt Annabeth, not that that was even on my list of stuff I wanted to do. I shuddered. "Not planning on it Lady Athena."

She nodded and motioned for us to sit down. I sat and grabbed a sandwich from the stack on the plate in the middle of the picnic blanket. I peeking inside and found out there was ham and mayo inside. I shrugged and took a big bite of the sandwich, moaning in delight as the food hit my taste buds. I swallowed and grinned. "That was epic!"

Annabeth smiled. "You're such a child Seaweed brain."

"And yet you stay with me. I'm beginning to think you like childish people."

"Do not! I only put up with you because I love you."

I scooped some whipped cream from a nearby pie and poked Annabeth's nose with it. "Love you too, Wise Girl."

She giggled and wiped the cream off her nose. "For future reference, that was cold. And I hope I have enough time to finish the designs."

I groaned and leaned back, my back hitting the grass behind me. "Anna, you promised to stop working so hard!"

"These things need to get done Perce."

I looked to Athena for support. She nodded and turned to her daughter.

"Annabeth, Perseus is correct. You don't want to go run yourself into the ground just to get all the plans done. I don't want to have to plan a funeral for my favorite daughter before it's her time because she won't listen to her boyfriend."

Annabeth looked from me to her mom and then back again. "Do you really feel like that mom?"

I sat up in anticipation of Athena's answer.

"Of course sweetie. I may not show it, but I really do care for you and your siblings. By the way, tell your bother Malcom to stop with the Jelly Beans. They addle his mind and goodness knows that I value the mind over anything."

Annabeth looked triumphant. "I knew he was still eating those things!" Her expression turned serious. "And if both of you really feel this way, I suppose I can cut back on the drafting."

I leaned over and kissed her. "That's all I'm asking."

She lay down and placed her head on my lap. "Hey, mom? Why did you and Percy's dad decide to get along now?"

Athena poked dad in the ribs. "Time for you to talk Kelp Head."

"Hey!" I shouted indigently. "That's my nickname!"

"My apologies Perseus."

I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it Lady Athena. To repay me, you can just call me Percy."

"Very well Percy. And as you are dating my daughter, you may call me Athena."

I smiled. "Okay."

Dad groaned and put down the ipad. "Darn mortals! What are we talking about?"

"Your son's girlfriend would like to know why we've started to become civil. Honestly, is your head always filled with sea water?"

Dad pouted. "No, just some of the times. And I'm not as bad as Apollo. I can figure out basic math, so there!" He stuck out his tounge and crossed his arms.

"Just get on with answering the question!" Athena shouted, half exasperated.

"Oh, right. Well, it was about the time that you little miss Annabeth got banished from Olympus. Sad day, anyways, I invited your mother to check out my undersea library because I know how much she loooves books. It turns out that I know more than she does on all things related to the ocean, so we started to spend time together so I could properly inform her about the wonder that is my kingdom." He finished and smiled. "And thus a new frenemyship was born." He grabbed the bowl of grapes and popped a couple in his mouth.

Athena looked up at the sky and gasped. "Is that the time? Well children, this has been fun, but it's getting late." We all got up and the picnic disappeared. Athena walked over and hugged Annabeth and my dad did the same. Athena stepped back and studied me carefully. "And Percy, I expect no grandchildren soon." She snapped her fingers and teleported up back to my room.

Annabeth gave me a hug and yawned. Getting on her tiptoes, she whispered, "You really are smarter than I thought you were if mom agreed with you."

I laughed. "You continue to underestimate me after like 300 years of dating."

"I shouldn't." She whispered. She leaned up and kissed me. "Night Seaweed Brain. Love you." She walked over to the door and opened it. Looking back, she smiled and then closed the door.

"Love you too." I whispered back, even though she couldn't hear it.

* * *

**Wow that was a depressing ending. It wasn't meant to be. This is what happens when I write a story in like 4 hours. With much youtube procrastination. Remember to review, I always look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

**Also Allen, was that enough Percab- never mind, no it wasn't! It never is!**

**Love Lots!  
Dorylover**


	7. Update

**What's up bros? So, work on my novel is coming along great! YAY! I talked to my bud Zack and he says that I should post it here when I'm done. I wanted to know what you guys think. Should I post here?**

**Also, the "contest" (it's more like a novel/writing challenge) is called NaNoWriMo. Go check it out. It's tons of fun and semi-stressful, but whatever. I'm doing it with a friend and were helping each other out. Currently I'm ahead in word count. Go me :)**

**Also, since I'm doing this novel thing, my story, Percy Jackson: Chaos' Right Hand Man and Apprentice 2 is officially on hiatus. Well, until December or something.**

**So yeah, that's basically what's going to happen. PM me if you have any questions, and leave your response to whether or not I should post my NaNoWriMo story here on Fanfic in the review section.**

**Love always,**

**Dorylover**


End file.
